We Rock
by Luv4Lovato
Summary: Mitchie and Shane go public with their relationship. How will Mitchie deal with being the 'IT" couple and who will school treat her? Follow Mitchie along the bumps of dating a Popstar and trying to become a singer herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. I am a new writer and this is my first story on fan fiction so hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All the characters belong to Disney **

"This is me…."

I felt Shane pull my hand closer to his. My smile was so big I was sure it was going to fall off soon.

"Meet me at the canoes after the Final Jam is finished,"

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even realize he moved closer to whisper this in my ear. Nodding my head I pulled myself away from him and took a bow

.

"Ahhhhh! I can't believe you did it! You sang in front of everyone!"

I had just gotten of stage only to hear Caitlyn shout in my ears. We both jumped up and down and mumbled words neither of us understood. I felt so proud. After all these years of stage fright I had finally built up the courage to perform one of my songs on stage. Realizing that I was the girl with the voice made my night even more wonderful!

"So…you and Shane,"

Caitlyn teased with a smirk. I lowered my head so my hair could cover my face because I could feel a blush creeping up onto my face. Quietly mumbling shut up and nudging Caitlyn I exited the theatre and felt the cold wind whip my hair back. I just stood there and the whole night flashed through my head. Shane had sung with me on stage, he had forgiven me, I was the girl with the voice, I had finally gotten over my stage fear. With these thoughts I headed down to the lake to wait for Shane. Speaking of Shane, he said to come down here at 9 and it's already 9:20. I'll just with her for another ten minutes and then head back if he is a no-show.

"Mitchie"

Hearing my name being shouted I turned my head faster than humanly possible. It was Shane. Smiling I got up and walked up to him.

"Took you long enough Popstar, your late"

"What can I say, looking this good takes time," he said while flipping his hair back

"Jerk" we both laughed

Shane helped me get into my life jacket and then helped me onto the canoe.

"So do you think we can go in a straight line this time?" he asked

"Nah it's more fun going around in circles" I smiled

When we got to the middle of the lake, Shane set down his paddles and I just rested my arms on mine.

"Shane are we going to be in touch or is this the last time we are going to see each other"

"Mitchie you changed me from that jerk I used to be and not talking to you will only change me back, and don't want to be just in touch with you. I want to have a reason to call you every day and I want to have a reason to take time off to come visit you. Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend? "

It took me a moment to register what he was saying. Shane Grey, the world famous Popstar wants me, a small town girl from New Jersey, to be his girlfriend.

"Shane…I…I really don't know what to say. I have one friend at school and you are the lead singer of a world famous band and I am just a nobody and you want…"

"Mitchie," he cut me of "you are ranting and you are not a no body, you are the most amazing girl I know, you're sweet and you're beautiful and you actually eat rather than order a salad and pick at your food"

With that he leaned in and closed the gap between us. Softly brushing his lips against mine he began to deepen the kiss and I gladly kissed back all thoughts of doubt disappearing from my mind.

Pulling away he said "Mitchie I want this to work, I really do"

"I do too"

"Good because I am not giving up so easily"

Wrapping his arms and laying his head on my shoulder we watched the stars in silence.

"It's getting late Shane, we have to get back to our cabins"

"Can't we stay out here a little longer" he whined

"Unless you want to fall asleep out here and then wake up underwater because our canoe overturned and have your hair ruined Popstar, than no we cannot stay out here"

"Good point, come on we have to get back to shore"

It only took us a minute to get back because the waves had already done most of the work for us. Shane stepped out of the canoe and helped me get out. Together we walked to our cabins. I noticed that Shane walked right past his.

"Shane your cabin is over there" pointing to it.

"I good boyfriend walks his girlfriend to her cabin Mitch"

Blushing I walked inside my cabin. It feels good when he calls me his girlfriend.

"Goodnight Shane, I'll see you in the morning"

"Goodnight Mitchie"

I watched as he walked back to his cabin and then jumped onto my bed. Today was a tiresome day and I was now Shane's girlfriend. Not Shane Grey, the international superstar, my Shane, the Shane who is sweet and just a normal guy. With that thought I drifted into a peaceful slumber with a smile on my face.

**If this story gets two or more reviews I will continue writing the story **

**Follow me on twitter ddlovato_198 to get spoilers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters….I would have loved to own Demi though ;)**

**Thank You for the reviews **

**Mustangchik2007: Thank u. I am glad you liked it. **

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX****: I am continuing it if I get positive reviews. I am sooo glad you liked it. I really thought the story was going to be a flop.**

**Hope you guys enjoy **

I woke up at 7 in the morning with the sunlight glaring at me. Opening one eye I slowly got up and looked around my cabin. I nearly fell out of my bed. There was Caitlyn sitting n her bed and staring at me.

"Caitlyn! What…why…How long have u been watching me?"]

"Long enough to know that you talk in your sleep" he shrugged

"I talk in my sleep?" _Crap _"What did I say?"

"You just kept mumbling Shane…speaking of Shane where were you last night? I was up until 11 and I fell asleep in the most uncomfortable position "

"Well….we went for a canoe ride last night…and we talked…"

"And…?"

"And he asked me out!" I jumped up and screamed

Caitlyn screamed and jumped up and down with me. I felt the back of m knees hit something and before we knew it we were both hanging of the side of my bed and laughing uncontrollably. This is why she was my best friend.

"Caity, I am going to get ready I'll meet you down in the kitchens and then we'll go to the mess hall"

Grabbing my towel and my clothes for the day I got ready and was out of my cabin in five minutes. I walked past Shane's cabin and saw that he was still sleeping. A cheeky grin crept onto my face. He doesn't know what's coming. I grabbed a bucket and filled it with water and then slowly crept into his cabin. The covers had slipped down showing his middle and the pillows had fallen of the bed. He looked so cute when he slept. My eyes trailed to his arm muscles. Blushing I looked away. _Concentrate Mitchie concentrate._

I made it to his bed and tipped the whole bucket of water on him. He shot up in bed making the water splash everywhere including my clothes.

"Good morning Popstar, did you have a nice sleep?" I asked while laughing

"Mmmmmiiiittttccchhhhiiiieeee e" he whined

"Get up, today's the last day of camp remember , our last day together for who knows how long…" my laughter stopping and my smile dropping from my face.

Getting up Shane came over and held me tight from behind. I didn't even mind that he was all wet.

"Mitchie, I will always make time for you, and I will call you and if I really have to I will throw a Rockstar fit and come see you"

"Popstar" I immediately corrected while laughing once more. "Now get ready, I will meet you in the mess hall."

With that I walked out of the cabin with a smile and ran down to the kitchens. Caitlyn was already there helping my mum. I went to put on my apron..

"No need sweetie, today is your last day I can manage in the kitchen. Go have fun, you too Caitlyn. Leave the kitchen work to me"

"Thanks Mum, love you" I said while hugging her.

"Love you too, now go," she said while gently pushing me to the door, "both of you."

….

_At the messhall_

Lola, Barron, Sander, Peggy, Ella and Tess were all sitting at a table so we joined them. Believe it or not Tess apologized for everything she did this summer and she is trying to not be such a diva now.

"Hey Mitchie, hey Caitlyn, I can't believe it is the last day of camp" Peggy said

"Neither can I but we will all keep in touch and email each other all the time" we all laughed

We continued to talk about all the drama and fun we had this summer and we all ate including Tess. There were only two hours left till all the campers go home and that means only two hours left till I go back home where I am known as the freak who has one friend. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt an arm go around my waist. There was Shane smiling at me. Smiling back I finished my breakfast and we continued to talk and have fun. Before we knew it there was only an hour left and we all left the mess hall.

"Guys put your number into my phone" I handed Shane my phone first and it got passed around

After we had all exchanged our numbers and our contact details we saw a limo stop in front of us.

"Well that's my ride. I am dropping of Ella and Peggy at their places so we will see you later" Tess said

"We got to go as well guys our parents are waiting over there so bye until the next time" Lola said and walked off with Sander and Barron goofing off behind her.

"Caitlyn where are your parents?" I asked

"They said they will be here….wait there they are! Ill see you later Mitchie. Remember I only live half an hour away from you so I'll visit whenever I can and you call me when you can" she hugged me tight and ran to her parents car.

"Mitchie we need to eave now" I heard my mum shout

I looked up at Shane and felt tears start to build up in my eyes. I felt his rough, calloused hands from playing the guitar, wipe away my tears.

"Mitchie, this is not goodbye, I promise we will see each other soon"

With that he brought me into a passionate kiss. I pulled away and hugged him until I heard my mum call for me again. Reluctantly I let go and walked over to my mum's catering van. I got in the car and waved to him until he disappeared from sight. Sitting back in my seat I sighed and closed my eyes.

_*Beep Beep*_

_One New Text Message from Shane_

_**I miss you already Mitch**_

Smiling I replied

_**Miss you too Popstar**_

**Hey guys. This is my second upload in a day. **

**Don't forget to review**

**Hopefully I will have a new chapter up soon **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARCTERS**

"Mitchie! Get up, it's the first day of school" I heard my mum call up the stairs

Lazily I pushed in my CD into my computer and got out of bed. Today is a new start for me. I feel like I can conquer the world. Guess Camp Rock changed me for the better.

_*Beep Beep*_

_4 New Text Messages from Shane_

Laughing I checked my inbox. He was such an impatient Popstar

_**5:30 Good morning Beautiful **___

_**5:32 Mitchie are you awake yet?**_

_**6:32 how long do you sleep? It's been an hour!**_

_**6:40 Miiiiitttcchhhieee wake up, Jason and Nate are killing me here.**_

He was so cute, and he was MY boyfriend.

_**Hello too you too Popstar **___

_**Finally Mitchie! Can anything get you up from your sleep?**_

_**Jerk!**_

_**I'm your jerk though 3 Have fun at school]**_

_**Like that will ever happen. The Queen Bee is going to hunt me down. Bye Popstar need to get ready **_

_**Rockstar. **_Came the immediate text.

….

"Good morning mum. What's for breakfast?"

"Morning sweetie, the pancakes are on the table and the syrup is on the counter"

Walking over to the dining table I had three pancakes. My mum's cooking is always amazing. Cleaning up I grabbed my bag and started walking to school.

"Mitchie, wait up" I heard Sierra call out

"Oh hey Sierra! Guess where I was this summer !" I exclaimed

"YOU WENT TO CAMP ROCK! YOU LUCKY PERSON! Did you meet Connect 3?"

"About that…."

Just then we heard the bell ring so we had to run to get to class on time.

"I'll tell you all about it at lunch Sierra. I got to go to Bio now"

I waved to Sierra and walked into my Biology class, time to get prepared for the torture that was going to come.

"Well if it isn't for Bitchie Mitchie," I heard Kayle say

Kaley was the school's Queen Bee. She has made my life horrible these past three years and now was the time I was going to put a stop to it.

"Couldn't come up with a better insult Kaley?" I smirked and walked over to my desk.

That should probably keep Kayle's mouth shut for the rest of this period. If I am lucky, it might be for the rest of the day. The rest of the period was uneventful. My teacher kept talking about biology and I was doodling in my workbook. Who said school was fun. I got through the rest of my classes before lunch and went to meet Sierra.

_*Beep Beep*_

_**Hope I am not interrupting one of your classes**_

_**Nope. Actually I just finished my class, I'm at lunch now**_

_*Incoming call from Shane*_

"_**Hey Popstar, what are you doing?"**_

"_**Mitch save me! Jason and Nate are arguing over the most pointless things. I swear I got to b like my mum sometimes to shut them up"**_

"_**It's not like you haven't been there, they had to put up with your jerky attitude for the past year **____**"**_

"_**Don't remind me…Hey Mitch…."**_

"Hey Bitchie, who would want to talk to you?" Kayle snatched the phone of me "Shane? Shane who? Shane Grey? Hahaha in your dreams. Take your stupid phone." She tossed my phone at me.

Great now everyone at school is going to think I am a wannabee who thinks she is talking to Shane Grey. How can my life get any worse.

"**Mitchie? Mitchie are you still there?"**

"**Yeah Shane, I am here"**

"**Who was that? Was that the school bitch you were telling me about?"**

"**Yeah it was"**

"**Mitch do you want me to come over there?"**

"**No! Shane you have your own schedule and you're very busy. Don't worry I can handle this. I got to go now, Sierra is here. Bye Popstar"**

"**Bye Mitch, call me after school"**

"**Ok"**

With that I ended the call only to be met with Sierra's questioning face.

"Who was that?"

"Well….for the record I did meet Connect 3 and I also got a boyfriend over the summer"

"What? When? Where? How? Who?"

"Sierra calm down, if I tell you, you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone"

"Promise"

"ummm….you see…I went to camp rock and there was this Queen Bee like Kaley but 1000 times better and I got intimidated and told her that my mom was the president of hot tunes tv china.."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Si listen"

"Ok, sorry, continue"

"So I was like her follower for most of the camp and Shane got sent to camp to fix his attitude and he happened to hear a girl singing. For the rest of the camp he searched for the girl with the voice and somewhere in between him and me became friends"

"REALLY?! YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THE SHANE GREY?"

"SI!"

"Sorry sorry, keep going"

"We got into a fight because he thought I was using him for fame but then we made up after he realized I was the girl with the voice and he asked me out. So my boyfriend is Shane Grey"

"Seriously?! Can I talk to him? Did you see him lately?"

"Si, remember I said not to tell anyone"

"Ok fine I won't tell anyone but can I meet him?"

I laughed "Next time he comes to visit you will meet him"

With that we walked together to lunch.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! Don't forget to review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. The characters belong to Disney and the song belongs to the amazing and most inspirational DEMI LOVATO!**

**Enjoy! **

It's been such a tiring day at school. First I had to deal with Kaley and her endless torments, second I had to put up with Sierra's never ending questions about Shane, Connect 3 and camp rock. Above all of that I miss Shane so much. It's been two weeks since I have seen him and even though we are constantly texting, calling and emailing each other…it's never enough. I want to be able to see him when I am talking to him, I want to be close to him, but that won't happen for a while, he has his career and a busy life.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home"

No reply. I guess Mum is catering for someone and Dad usually doesn't get home till the evening. I threw my bag on the sofa and ran upstairs.

"Hey Mitchie!"

I nearly fell over.

"CAIT! Do you have to scare me like that every time? And what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Yes I do, it's fun to watch and I came to visit and tell u something and your mum let me in before she went to work"

"That explains a few things. So what did u need to tell me?" I asked while sitting on my bed

"Well since my parents are always away on their cruise ship, I asked my parents if I could transfer schools"

"AND…?!" I was getting excited by the minute

"And so I asked your mum if I could move in with you and attend your school. SHE SAID YES! IM MOVING!"

"YES!"

I got up and hugged her! My other best friend was moving to my school! That just made my day so much better. Not that I don't love Sierra, I do, but Caity and I share the same interest in music and we just get each other. With Sierra it's always about grades and extension classes, but she is still my best friend no matter what. She stuck with me when everyone made me the laughing stock of the school. That's what's most important.

"Mitchie, did you write a new song after you came back"

"Well I did…but it's not finished yet"

"Play it for me"

"It's not that good…

"Play it"

"Ok"

I sat down at my keyboard and got ready to play. I wrote this when I was thinking of Shane. I miss him a lot. I started to play

_La-de-da  
Yeah_

You fled from medication 'cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor who keeps calling you insane  
You're lost even when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy

And you said we wouldn't make it  
And look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Oh yeah!

I shook your hand and you pulled it right away  
You asked me to dance and instead I said, "No way!"  
Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed  
I knew you were different from the way I caved

And you said we wouldn't make it  
And look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Oh yeah!

We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back  
You're one of a kind!  
And no one can change this heart of mine  
Oh!

And you said we wouldn't make it  
And look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Oh yeah!  


"Mitch that was amazing"

"I only have one more verse left and the song should be finished"

"Well I'll go get us something to eat and you can finish the verse and then we can record it with my beats. I never go anywhere without my laptop remember?" smirking she left the room

Playing with a couple of chords on the guitar and the piano I managed to write the last verse of the song.

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special  
I'm falling like I never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come  
You're a trainwreck  
But with you I'm in love_

"Mitch, I'm back. How's that song going?"

"Finished it. We can record after we eat"

We finished our sandwiches and Caitlyn got out her laptop and set it all up

"We are ready to go. Start singing whenever you're ready"

….

Listening to the final product of the song was amazing. Cait did a good job with the beats and I didn't sound too bad either.

"I can imagine it now! Mitchie Torres the number one female pop sensation with her producer Caitlyn Gellar?!"

Laughing we fell back onto my bed and caught up on everything we missed during our two weeks apart. Caitlyn's parents were always away on their cruise and so she went to a private boarding school since she was 8. But now she is transferring to my high school and I couldn't be happier.

"Caitlyn, you do know that I only have one friend at school and I am the 'loner'."

"Who cares. You can make that two friends from next week"

"You're the most amazing friend Caity" I said while hugging her tight

"Girls?! Are you upstairs?"

"Well looks like Mum's home. Come on lets go and have dinner. My mum makes the most amazing dishes"

….

I just finished washing the dishes and Caitlyn had already gone home. Time to go and do my homework. Walking upstairs I got out my biology, algebra and, calculus texts books out. It was already 8 and I was so tired but not finishing my homework meant detention so I had to finish.

….

Finally I had finished my homework and it was only 9. I can write some music and just mess around with my instruments.

_*Ding Dong* _

Who would be ringing the doorbell at this time? Dad was already home. Running down the stairs I opened the door.

"Shane?"

**Don't forget to review guys! Thank you for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I have been really busy with homework and school. I have finally updated and I hope I can get a new chapter up soon but for now..ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Camp Rock characters. Only the plot.**

"Shane?"

There was the Popstar in all his glory leaning against the frame of my door. Before he could even reply I had already jumped on him. With my legs wrapping around his waist I hugged him tight. I guess he wasn't prepared for that because soon we were both lying on the grass outside my door. It had been two weeks since I saw him and I finally realized how much I really had missed him.

"Hey Mitchie" smiling Shane looked in to my eyes and crashed his lips on to mine.

Two weeks of not having the taste of him on my lips really took its toll. Pulling apart he helped me up and we both walked back into the house.

"Shane? It's nine o'clock on a school night. What are you doing here? I thought you had some promotional stuff to take care of and the tour planning."

"I overheard your conversation with the bitch you were telling me about and I was really worried about you. I can't just sit around and not see you when my girl is getting picked on" Smiling he pulled me in for another kiss.

"Did I disturb something you were doing?"

"No, I already finished my homework and I was just working on a song I wrote.

"A song? Mitch can I hear it? Please?

"I only have the chorus, but I will play it for you" grinning I pulled him up the stairs and into my room

"Mitchie? Why is my picture staring at me?" smirking he turned to face me

"Hey, don't blame me. I didn't see you for two weeks so I had to make do with your poster"

"Do you know you look cute when you're blushing?

"Ssssshhhhaaannneeee"

"It's true" I relaxed back into his chest. Never would I have thought that I would have a boyfriend, let alone Shane. My whole life I had been bullied and then Shane comes along and sees past all my flaws. I can't help but think how lucky I am to have him with me.

Pulling from him I went over to grab my guitar. Settling down opposite Shane I started to play a familiar melody.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me... _

I opened my eyes after the tune faded only to have the Popstar staring at me in wonder.

"Mitchie that was beautiful. Not to sound full of myself but that was about me isn't it? He smirked

I swear I looked like a tomato right now. I can't believe I was blushing this much.

"Don't be embarrassed. You don't know how many songs I have written about you right now. There's one about your beautiful long hair, your mesmerizing eyes and of course how much you love me so much" he winked

"Jerk"

"I am your jerk"

"Yes you are Popstar, yes you are"

….

After a few hours of just talking, a little bit of kissing and playing music Shane started to get up.

"I got to go now Mitchie. It's a school night and it's already eleven. You need some rest or you will be a walking mess tomorrow"

"Shane? Please stay with me"

"Mitch, I don't think your parents will like me very much if they see me in your room tomorrow morning"

"No, you can sleep on the couch downstairs; I'll ask my parents but please stay tonight"

After a few minutes of silence he finally nodded. Shrieking I ran out of my room and into my parents' room.

"MUM! DAD!"

"Mitchie, sweetie why are you screaming?

"Mum, Shane came over and I really want him to stay tonight. Please?

"Mitchie…I don't think…"

"He will sleep on the couch."

"Well if that's the case I don't see why not. Tell him he can stay and the spare sheets are in the spare room"

"Thank you! I love you so much mum! Goodnight."

"Night honey"

….

"Well here are the sheets and if you need anything you know where my room is"

I started to head back up stairs when I felt Shane grab my waist from behind.

"Mitchie do you know how incredibly beautiful you look?" he said while kissing a spot behind my ear

Smiling I turned around, "That tickle's"

"Really? I don't hear you laughing."

"Goodnight Popstar, I'll see you in the morning" Giving him a peck on the lips I walked back up to my room. I was so lucky to have him here with me.

With that thought I drifted into the most wonderful sleep I have had in a while.

**Hope this chapter was good. Please don't forget to review **** Luv all my reviewers! Thank you for the support.**

**Did you hear about Demi's broken fibula? I am so sad. Hope she gets better soon and I can't wait for her new single.**


End file.
